


Courting a Wild Beast

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Series: Different Type of Collar [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Gentle Dom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: Alfie Solomons starts his courtship of one Tommy Shelby.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Different Type of Collar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691380
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Courting a Wild Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will start getting longer...probably haha whoops...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> All mistakes are mine :)

"Why?" Tommy asked, brow raised in disbelief. "Why would you want to court me?" 

"Why not?" Alfie replied.

"Well, I can think of many reasons. I'm sure if you asked around, people would also have reasons." Tommy said as he started to back up. "Well, I shall be taking my leave."

"Thomas." The Alpha called after him. the Omega stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Let me decide, I want to court you. Will you allow it?"

"I won't stop you but you will get bored." The Omega slinked out of view.

Alfie grinned.

-~-

Tommy blinked when Alfie showed up at his home.

Two weeks.

For two weeks, Alfie had been sending him small gifts as well as evening calls.

For two weeks.

How had the Alpha not gotten bored?

"'Ello love," Alfie greeted and Tommy just nodded. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Y-you're free to enter but nobody is home." Tommy glared at the look in Alfie's eyes. "I'm off to the stable."

"Then, I shall join you," Alfie said.

"Very well," Tommy said. "If you must." The Omega stepped away from the Alpha, silently leading the way towards the stable. The silence lasted a while, Alfie was content to watch Tommy move around the stable, tending to every horse's need. Hay and feed were given and stalls were cleaned out.

"What happens if I agree?" Tommy asked quietly. Always a business deal with him.

"Well, for starter's love, I won't treat you like that other Alpha did," Alfie said and Tommy nodded before disappearing from Alfie's view.

"What if I become too much for you?" Alfie couldn't see the Omega.

"Well, that'll never happen but you decide that I'm not what you want or need, then I'll back off. I know what the word 'no' means." 

Silence.

"Tommy?" Alfie asked the empty air.

"What if I don't want you to use certain words?" There was hesitation in the Omega's voice.

"Then I don't use them and if you ever use your safewords, I stop. Immediately." Alfie said and there was a small whine on his right and with a glance, Alfie found nothing. Raising a brow, Alfie glanced around the stable, finding nothing.

"Fine." Tommy's voice came from somewhere on Alfie's left but the Alpha turned to the right, finding the Omega perched on hayloft, his long legs hanging.

"Fine?" Alfie cocked his head to the side.

"I'll be your..." Tommy trailed off.

"My?" Alfie pushed.

"Don't make me say it. Please."

"Partner?" Alfie supplied and Tommy nodded with a small smile. The Alpha made a mental note to help Tommy to come to terms with his second gender.

"Partner."


End file.
